jealousy
by ulf phantom
Summary: DannyxVlad DannyxDash Danny has to make homework with Dash but suddenly it turns out with Dash kissing Danny


Hey this fanfic is not part of the first one it's something else. It is DannyxVlad/DannyxDash this is yaoi that means boyxboy if you don't like that don't read this otherwise Have fun : )

''AAHH!'' Danny screamed. It has been a month since he started dating Vlad and it went pretty well. ''Please don't stop!'' Danny said. ''I won't'' the elder halfa answered. Danny's phone rung. He picked up but Vlad didn't stop. ''Fenton!'' They heard. Hello Dash. Danny said ''why are you ah calling? ''We are homework buddies and you were suppose to come to my please to make homework. So where are you?'' ''I'm at my friend's AHH!'' ''Who? And why are you talking so strange?'' Dash asked. ''nobody ah important and I'm not talking strange AH!'' Danny answered. ''Yes you do. Just come to my house you have fifteen minutes be in time or else.'' Dash hung up. ''Damn'' Danny said. ''I'm sorry my sweet fruitloop I have to go'' Danny climbed of the bed and dressed up. Vlad walked towards Danny and kissed him. ''I'll call you my little badger'' he said. Danny morved and flew to Dash his house. He landed by the front door and morved back. He rung the bell a little afraid of what would happen next. A tall woman opened the door. ''Hello dear come in'' she said ''Dash! Your friend is here!'' she shouted to upstairs. ''okay mom tell him to go to my room!'' Dash shouted back. ''okay honey! He is upstairs first door at your right'' she said to Danny. ''Thanks'' he mumbled. Danny walked upstairs towards Dash his room. He knocked. ''Come in'' Danny heard from the other side of the door. He slowly walked in closing the door behind him. ''Finally you're here'' Dash said ''go sit over there he said pointing towards a chair close to a small working table. ''what shall we start with?'' Dash asked. ''I don't care'' Danny mumbled afraid of getting hit for saying something stupid. ''Okay lets start with biology, this chapter goes about sex.'' Dash said. Danny wished he had said he wanted to start with English or something because he knew he would blush when they talked about this because he did it himself. ''have you brought your own books?'' Dash asked. ''No I forgot'' Danny answered. ''Fine, then I just read it out loud.'' Dash said a little angry. ''sex also called doing it. People do it because they want children or just to show how much they love each other. Hey not that I care but are you feeling okay?'' Dash suddenly asked. ''Why are you asking? ''Because your face is all red.'' Dash said. ''does this has something to do with that phone call we he had half an hour ago? Cause you sounded really weird like you where.'' Dash stopped. ''Danny?'' ''What do you want'' Danny said trying to hide hide his red face. ''Where you fucking with that friend of yours?'' Dash asked. ''What! No of course not.'' Danny said only getting more red. ''Good otherwise I would be so jealous.'' Dash said. ''Wait what?!'' Danny said a little scared. Dash stood up walked to Danny grabbed him tight and kissed him. Danny tried to push him of but he was to strong. Dash picked Danny up and placed him on his bed. When he moved away to breathe Danny cried ''get of me I don't want this.'' ''I don't care.'' Dash said. He tried to kiss Danny again but then Danny's phone went off. Dash grabbed it from Danny's pocket and picked up. ''Hey my little badger I was wondering if you could come over tonight.'' ''Who is this?'' Dash asked. ''A good friend of Danny's'' the voice said. ''Well I'm sorry but Danny can't come he is spending the night with his lover.'' Dash said. ''What! Hey lover I'm his lover if you even try to touch him I'm gonna.'' Dash hung up. ''Don't know who he was but he certainly is a little nuts.'' Dash said he leaned back and grabbed a large handkerchief. ''just to make sure you won't say you don't like it.'' he bound it around Danny's mouth. Dash grabbed a pair of scissors and cut open Danny's shirt and pants. He pressed down Danny's arms so he couldn't move and started to kiss his chest. ''Stop this right now!'' a voice said behind Dash. He turned around and saw a floating blue vampire looking ghost. ''Or what? You're gonna suck my blood?'' Dash said not even feeling a little bit of fear. ''I'm not a vampire'' the ghost said. He shoot a pink ghost ray very close to Dash his head. ''Hand over the boy or I'll shoot one trough your head'' Dash quickly moved away from Danny. The ghost flew to Danny and put his cape around him. ''Who are you?'' Dash asked. ''I'm Vlad plasmius and I'll kill you if you ever touch this boy again!'' The ghost shouted. He picked Danny up and flew away. ''Are you alright?'' Vlad asked. ''No, that was horrible'' Danny cried. ''I'm sorry I should have never let you go to that place.'' Vlad said. ''It was not your fault we both didn't know that would happen.'' Danny said. ''Vlad?'' ''Yes'' ''How did you find me?'' ''I tracked down your phone.'' Vlad said a little awkward. ''I love you Vlad.'' Danny said. Vlad held him a little more tight ''I love you too my little badger.'' he said while he carried Danny away into the Night.

I hoped you like it please tell me if you did.

Greetings ulf phantom


End file.
